


Everglow

by justkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: In which Kiyoomi hates parties but doesn't mind if Tetsurou was there.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Everglow

Kiyoomi hates parties. He doesn't like the drinks, the music, oh, especially the crowd. The people who sweats and probably never wash their hands and put the food into their mouth after drinking the disgusting cheap beers. Kiyoomi hates everything about parties except one thing : Tetsurou.

Tetsurou doesn't mind being in a party or in the middle of a crowd. He doesn't mind the cheap beers and loud music, doesn't mind putting the greasy food into his mouth without washing his hands. However, he knows Kiyoomi doesn't like it so he hesitated when Kenma told him the other day that the later would invite some people to his house to have a small gathering for the New Year's Eve.

But when he told Kiyoomi about it, the younger just shrugged his shoulders. "If it's just a few people then it's fine. You want to meet your friends too, right? I heard the Nekoma graduates and Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san are coming too." 

Tetsurou was too surprised to hear the respond, he furrowed his brows. "But you hate parties, don't you? I can just say that we're gonna spend the eve just the two of us, I think Kenma will understand though." 

Kiyoomi looked at his lover straight in his golden eyes. "No. Let's go. As long as you're there, I'm fine."

But it was indeed easier said than done, the first two hours to the gathering, Kiyoomi already felt so exhausted. Even though Tetsurou never left his side, always holding him close but it wasn't enough. He couldn't deal with this many people, and drinks, and food, and talk, and music. Sure, the stadium could be way more crowded and noisy, but this was different. Kiyoomi loves volleyball and Tetsurou, not the crowd, not this. He just put his head on Tetsurou's shoulder the whole time as the older talked with his friends in the middle of their dinner.

"Are you okay?" Tetsurou brushed the curls off Kiyoomi's forehead. Kiyoomi nodded slowly. "Do you want to lay down?" when Kiyoomi didn't respond and closed his eyes instead, Tetsurou immediately faced the owner of the house. "Hey, Kenma, can I use one of your room? Just to lay him down?" Tetsurou poked Kenma's arm on the table as the gamer put the meat into Hinata's bowl. 

"Yeah, just use the one on the right. You'll see the green room, that's for the guest. The futon's in the drawer." Kenma replied, pointing the sliding door. "Don't do monkey business. This is still my house. Get a hotel if you want to... you know."

Tetsurou could feel his face heating up while Kiyoomi scoffed a laugh. Yaku was almost choked on his beer, while Hinata and Suga just snickered teasingly. "I can't guarantee that." Kiyoomi muttered, but Tetsurou already pulled his arm to get out of the dinner table. 

After they laid the futon, Kiyoomi immediately laid down. Tetsurou sat beside him, having the younger's arms circled on his waist. Tetsurou couldn't help to run his fingers through the soft curls, earning a soft purr from Kiyoomi who felt calmer after leaving the crowd. 

"Do you want to go home instead?" Tetsurou asked softly. Kiyoomi slowly shook his head.

"No, this is fine. Just gonna take a quick nap before the countdown." Kiyoomi said, slowly pulled his hands away and looked at Tetsurou. "You should go back there. You haven't finished your dinner and Kozume-san would get suspicious if I keep you here longer."

"You're probably right." Tetsurou chuckled, oh how Kiyoomi loved the way he laughed. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." he leaned down and captured the soft lips of Kiyoomi in a kiss. Just one simple, full of love, delicate kiss that was enough to make Kiyoomi smiled into the kiss.

"Kurooooo!!! The show's starting!" 

They stopped the kiss as Tetsurou pulled back, he stared at the very annoyed Kiyoomi under him.

"Haiba-san's show?" Kiyoomi received a soft nod from Tetsurou. "Then go. I'll just sleep here."

"Okay, well, have a nice nap. I'll wake you up later." The former Nekoma captain gave one last peck to Kiyoomi's lips before leaving the room. Kiyoomi could hear the laughter faintly from his futon but he decided to just close his eyes to have a nap. He needed it after socializing so much today anyway. He deserved it, don't judge him.

\---

Kiyoomi didn't know how long he was out, he didn't hear the laughter and the door being slide open. He didn't see Tetsurou stood by the door, still laughing at whatever it was he was talking about with Bokuto, before he stepped into the room to wake him up. He didn't even know Tetsurou already sat down and smiled at him, until finally brushing his finger on his sleeping face and wrapped his arms on Kiyoomi's waist. Kiyoomi shifted in his sleep, noticing the familiar scent mixed with some alcohol.

"You reek..." Kiyoomi mumbled, placing his palm on Tetsurou's head.

"Sorry, darling. I had a little beer." Tetsurou reasoned, but he didn't let go of the younger. "It's almost midnight, we're all counting down. Do you want to join us?"

Kiyoomi opened his eyes, just too see the most beautiful man he'd ever laid his eyes on, smiling at him like he was the only thing that matters. Kiyoomi ran his palm to Tetsurou's warm and red cheeks, probably from the beers and hotpot he had for dinner just now. The older man felt like home with such a gentle touch. 

"I've known you for years but this is actually our first countdown as a couple, isn't it?" Tetsurou said with a smile. "Why is it taking me so long to be with you? We could've had so many eves together." 

Kiyoomi let out a grin. "Our first for so many years ahead, Tetsu."

"Still.. what if we got together way before? We've been together for a half year, but it's already felt like forever. In a good way, you know? Not in the I'm-already-bored-of-you kinda way." The random rambles made Kiyoomi realized that Tetsurou might had a little bit too much of alcohol in him. "Ah, I want to spend the rest of my new year countdowns with you forever. Next year, next decade, next hundred years ahead..." Tetsurou fixed his position and eventually laid down while cuddling into his lover's chest and buried his head in Kiyoomi's embrace. "Omi... you make me so happy, thank you so much for being with me..."

"I thought you're here to drag me out of this room and counting down with the others." Kiyoomi chuckled, tightening his hold on Tetsurou's body.

"It's cold out there and you're being a good personal heater." Tetsurou mumbled into his chest. "And you smell so good..."

Kiyoomi laughed and couldn't help but coo at his Tetsurou's adorableness, and with all his strength, lifted the older man to overlapped his body. Tetsurou grinned to himself as he laid on top of the pro player. 

"We can't do it here, Omi. Kenma will kill me."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Kiyoomi said, pulling Tetsurou's face into his to plant a kiss on the reddish lips. Tetsurou hummed and smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Kiyoomi explored his warm cavern. The sound of their lips and tongue crashes together in a most passionate way sent shivers down Tetsurou's spine. He didn't even realized when Kiyoomi flipped their position so that Tetsurou was underneath him now, his big hands roamed into his skin behind the sweater. The touch felt like burning on his skin, it wasn't much of a help when Kiyoomi Tetsurou moaned when Kiyoomi's fingers found their way to his chest, teasing the nipple for a bit while before they heard another yell from the other room.

"KUROO TETSUROU IF YOU HAD SEX WITH SAKUSA RIGHT NOW IN MY HOUSE I'M GONNA BURN YOU ALIVE!!" 

The couple stopped their make out session and burst into laughter. Kiyoomi dropped his head on Tetsurou's crook while inhaling the sweet scent of the man.

"What time is it?"

"Probably 10 minutes before midnight." Tetsurou replied and Kiyoomi whipped his head up with an annoyed face.

"Damn it, Kozume."

Tetsurou let out a very lovely laugh and Kiyoomi really wanted to take him right here right now before they heard Hinata's voice behind the closed door.

"Um, Kuroo-san, Omi-senpai, Kenma is getting really angry right now, I need you to come out before he gets his fire hydrant." His voice was soft and filled with worry.

When they finally came out of the room, Kenma was already so pissed standing right next to the door that faced the backyard. The others were already there with their drinks and those little fireworks. Tetsurou took a glance at Kenma who galred at him like an angry cat.

"We didn't do anything, I swear." He said as they stepped out to join the others. Kenma didn't answer as Kiyoomi pulled off an unhappy face. 

They started the countdown, Bokuto and Sugawara were ready to pull out the big fireworks. Kiyoomi pulled Tetsurou's closer to him as the others shouted the numbers.

"We're not going to any party next year." He whispered into Tetsurou's ears, earning a soft chuckle from the beautiful man. 

"...3 ...2 ...1!! Happy new year!!!"

As the loud sound and bright lights from the fireworks filled up the night sky, Kiyoomi planted a kiss on Tetsurou's lips. They didn't care anymore about Kenma's glare who actually didn't give any fuck anymoree when Hinata pulled him closer to do the same. 

As they parted, smiling to each other with the bright and colorful lights hit their face, Tetsurou pecked on Kiyoomi's cheek.

"Happy new year, darling."

Kiyoomi hates parties, he still is. But if Tetsurou was there, he didn't care anymore.

"Happy new year, my love."


End file.
